Darkness Within
by BrittaniaLove
Summary: Adeline Parigryn is a mysterious mage who has been a secret of Fairy Tail since she was young. On a whim, Makarov decides it's time she officially joins the rambunctious guild, but what kind of problems could this cause for the young woman? As her past and secrets come to light, she's not the only one left in harms way. Warning: LEMONS and language! 18
1. Chapter 1

I sigh and look at the stairs with hatred. I wasn't one to venture downstairs, but today Master was forcing me. I can already hear the excited chattering of the guild. I'm sure they were all wondering what could be so important every member needed to be gathered in one spot. The answer is me. I had joined Fairy Tail secretly when I was young, maybe eight or nine. Makarov had found me in town begging for food from a cardboard box. That was ten long years ago and now he finally thought it was a good time to show my face. I disagree, I like being a secret. I like carrying out my missions alone and unnoticed.

"Carrying out jobs is not the point of a guild. I've let you live alone long enough, but now it's time for you to join our family, Adeline. I'm not saying you have to join a team, right away, but I want you to interact with the others. I'll explain to them why you've never been seen, but then it's up to you to be social. I'll call you down when I've finished talking." He had said all that 15 minutes ago.

"Why now?" I groan. I look at my toes nervously. "Why am I nervous? I don't care if they like me. I'm not here for friends. I just need to be myself and they'll stay away from me."

I look in the mirror and at my outfit. I hadn't tried to, but I did look a little nicer than usual. My lilac hair wasn't as messy as usual, my makeup was done and unsmeared, and my outfit showed off my skin. I pull the edges of my black zip-up vest and turn in the mirror. The leather pants I wore hugged my ass perfectly and the zip-up lace crop top showed off my toned stomach and a decent amount of cleavage. I didn't care though. I had just put something on I'd wear on any job. Even my white lace-up heels were a normal part of my day-to-day life. I tousle my messy waves a bit and then move away from the mirror. I needed to stop obsessing. They were allowed to find me attractive, but weren't going to like me and I was fine with that. That is what I want. I nod to myself, confirming my desire.

The chatter downstairs quiets and I take that as my cue to walk down. When I get to the first floor I scan the room. Everyone really was here, even the Thunder God Tribe. I could even spot Mystogan in the corner rafter. Then there was Juvia and Gajeel, both new additions from Phantom Lord. Everyone was looking at me and muttering to each other.

"Introduce yourself," Makarov nudges me.

I frown and cross my arms. "My name is Adeline. I guess I'm an S-class mage, although I'm pretty sure the jobs I take aren't even posted on the S board." I stop talking abruptly and stare at the faces in front of me. Erza and Laxus seem bothered by my comment and look at Makarov.

"You can be higher than S-class and not be a Saint Wizard?" Lucy asks.

I don't respond, not sure if the question was directed at me or not.

"Don't worry about her work. I assign her jobs. They're different levels each time," Makarov answers. "Just get to know her for right now. Maybe if you're lucky she'll take some of you on a job."

I let out a short laugh and then go into a silent chuckle. "You'd need all the luck in the world," My face goes dead pan and I look at the guild. "I work alone."

"She's a female Gajeel!" Macao laughs.

I see the Iron Dragon smirk in his corner, his red eyes staring me down just like everyone else.

Natsu suddenly is in front of my face. He leans in closer, to a point where he's almost touching me.

Without hesitation, I punch him in the face sending him backwards. "Personal space, dragon breath," I growl.

"Yep, she's definitely Fairy Tail!" Cana yells. The guild laughs and even I manage a small smile.

"What's the big idea?!" Natsu yells. His fists are engulfed with flame and he starts to approach me.

"You were in my personal space," I shrug. I look at Makarov for approval and he gives me a nod. Now I could show off my "mimic magic." That's not really what I use, but as far as Makarov is concerned I am a Mimic Mage.

Natsu's fiery fist hurls towards my face and I meet it with my own fiery fist, throwing him backwards again. He pops up, confused and even angrier. As his flames grow, mine do too.

"How?" Erza asks.

"I'm a Mimic Mage. I copy other people's magic," I explain.

"Any magic?" Gray asks.

"Not celestial. Well, not yet. I'm sure I'll get it eventually," I say. I pause and think about what I'm about to say. It would encourage people to like me, but it would give me a chance to show off as well. "I can show you."

The guild erupts in cheers.

I stand next to Gray and put my fist to my palm. Ice starts to form and I mold it into the Fairy Tail symbol. It wasn't an impressive show case, but I didn't want everyone to know the extent of my magic. I walk over to the bar next. I use Mira's Take-over magic and transform into a copy of her, then Erza. I get a few claps and then walk to Erza. "Requip." My clothes change into an exact copy of Erza's. I wasn't quite as tall, but that was barely noticeable. Now it was time for my big trick. I walk next to Master and wait for his nod. I use Titan Magic and grow myself to the height of the rafters then quickly back down to normal size. I didn't like feeling big.

"Impressive. And useful," Erza smiles.

"No it's not. She's practically useless. Can she even do anything other than copy?" Natsu growls.

"I punched you across the room without magic, didn't I?" I growl back. Annoying brat.

"Because I wasn't ready. You couldn't do it again," He challenges.

Makarov grabs my arm. "Natsu, you know it take more than magical ability to become an S-class mage. Do not test her like you test Erza and Laxus. She will not be as kind as them."

Natsu crosses his arms and sits with a thump. "Whatever. Do we really need her?"

I clench my jaw. "I've been a part of this guild since I was eight, hot head. I've been going on S-class missions since I was ten. You ever heard of the 'Girl with no Guild'? That girl is me. So question my ability again Salamander, I will make you regret every word you've said to me."

The entire guild is silent as they look at me and the pink haired dragon slayer glare at each other. I struggle to hold back the anger bubbling inside of me. I couldn't ruin my image as a Mimic Mage by letting this... kid get the best of my emotions.

"This is supposed to be a party! Lighten up everyone!" Makarov yells.

Laxus and the Thunder God's immediately exit, as well as Mystogan. I didn't expect anything different. I turn toward the stairs, but Makarov still has a grip on my arm.

"Mingle, Adeline. This is for you," He says.

"I didn't ask for this," I growl back.

"Yes you did. I've just postponed it for ten years. Consider this your joining party. Now get out there and mingle!" He orders.

I groan and turn toward the guild. Who to talk to? All of them had already started to enjoy the festivities of my welcome party. Who seemed harmless?

"Hi! I'm Lucy!" the blonde celestial mage introduces herself. She definitely was harmless magic wise, but she was going to be a pest.

"Adeline," I reply.

"Macao was right. You are like Gajeel," Gray says. "I imagine you already know who everyone here is."

"Yeah, I do," I say.

"You could at least pretend like you want to be here," Natsu says.

"Why? I'm being forced to stay against my will. If I wanted to be known, I wouldn't have spent ten years avoiding the comradery that the downstairs offered," I counter.

"Yep, just like Gajeel. Well kind of. He eats here at least. He doesn't want friends either," Lucy says. She was still being nice and positive.

"Your attitude won't deter most people here. We all like a challenge," Gray points out.

I roll my eyes. "I'm not going to be a challenge. I'm impossible."

"Nothing is impossible," Erza smirks. "Not for Fairy Tail."

"Besides, I think you'll open up all by yourself. Being lonely gets boring," Lucy says.

"Sure. I guess we'll see who's right in a couple months," I say. I leave the team with out another word, exhausted from the short conversation. I lean against a wall toward the back of the guild and close my eyes.

"They're exhausting, aren't they?" A deep voice asks.

I didn't care who it was so I answered freely. "Extremely. They're so..."

"Cheery," He completed my sentence. "Tell me about it."

I chuckle and peek my eyes over at him. I'm not surprised to see Gajeel is the one speaking to me.

"Like what you see," He smirks as my lips curve upwards.

"Maybe. Although, it's hard to tell considering I can't see much," I smirk right back at him.

"No surprise you two are getting along," Macao slips by.

"I'm surprised. You're far too beautiful to be compared to him," the Lion Spirit says.

Gajeel growls. "Go back to Bunny Girl."

"Adeline, did you know lions can mate up to 60 times a day?" Loki asks.

"As intriguing as that is, it won't work on me. I'm not like other girls, it's gunna take a lot more than that for me to drop my panties," I say.

Both guys seem shocked.

"What? Just because I don't like people doesn't mean I can't use them for my own needs," I say.

"You're the dominant one then?" Gajeel smirks.

I place my hands on his thighs and lean towards him. "I'm sure you'd love to find out." I then spin around and place a hand on Loki's chest. "I'll let you try again because 60 times seems like it could be worth my time" I giggle as I leave the two guys behind to process my flirtation.

"Didn't think you'd be one to flirt," A familiar drunk says.

"Like I said, I have needs," I shrug, hiding my shock that I had been spied on.

"I'm actually impressed. You had Mr. Anti-social flirting and you managed to tear that horny lion away from Lucy's leg," She smirks. "At this rate you could get any guy in this guild. You could probably even get Natsu to understand."

I lean closer to her. "I'm not limited to just guys," I purr into her ear and then walk away, leaving her flustered. I go to sit at the bar, truly exhausted now.

"What'd you say to get Cana flustered?" Mira asks.

"Oh nothing," I say innocently. I pause. I was enjoying myself, but that was okay. I wasn't making friends, just manipulating people. I didn't like the people I had talked to, just ensuring that they would be useful later on.

"Would you like something to drink?" Mira asks.

"She'll have Sex on My Face," Cana says.

I look at her and arch an eyebrow. Was she taking my comment seriously?

"We're going to get you knock out drunk so maybe you'll actually relax," She says.

"Did you say she was having sex on your face, Cana?" Macao asks.

"Can I watch?" A very drunk Makarov asks.

"Pervy old man," I grumble.

"Are we getting the new girl drunk?" Gajeel asks.

"Yeah!" Lucy squeals.

"Then she's having sex on Cana's face!" Wakaba laughs.

"I didn't know you went that way too, Addie," Loki says.

"I go any way I want," I reply, ignoring the nickname I had just been given. "I was actually just going to challenge Cana to a drinking game. You're more than welcome to join."

Gajeel smirks. "I'm in."

Natsu sits at the bar as well, then Gray. That was all who joined us.

"In that case, Mira give these three Blue Balls," I say. "And give our Red Headed Slut, a Red Headed Slut." I pull the Lion Spirit to the bar by his tie.

Cana nearly spits out her drink, laughing hysterically.

"You really do like to take charge," Gajeel smirks, taking his shot effortlessly.

"Tell me Master, what do I get?" Cana asks eagerly.

"You don't get a thing. Suck, Bang, and Blow Me," I smirk.

She bursts into a fit of laughter again.

"I never thought we'd find someone as dirty as Cana," Lucy sighs.

The game goes on like that, each of us shouting out the name of a dirty shot one after the other. The drinks included the Leg Spreader, Ass, Angel's Tit, Liquid Viagra, Cock Sucking Cowboy, Slippery Nipples, and Sex on the Beach.

Finally it was only Gajeel and I left.

"Pop my Cherry," I say to him.

"I don't think I have that pleasure," he says, but takes the shot anyway. "Now, I'll give you a Slow Comfortable Screw and finish you off with a Screaming Orgasm."

"My favorite," I purr. I take the shots and start to fish through my fuzzy brain for the perfect shot. "There's a lot of things I could give you but I think I'll settle for Sex with a Dragon."

Mira stops herself from laughing and starts dumping the multiple liquors into his drink. The two of us smirk as he looks at the deadly drink apprehensively.

"You win," He says after getting halfway through the drink.

I smile and take the potent drink and finish it off. "I never thought Sex with a Dragon would be this good. I'll have to do it again sometime. Goodnight, drunkies!" I pat Gajeel's head lightly and then stumble to the stairs. I guess the drinks really did get to me, but there was no way I was going to sleep downstairs with all the other unconscious idiots. I didn't like them, I was just having fun. I darted up the stairs and then through another door and up another flight of stairs. This was my hide away. I collapse onto my bed and reach for my shoes only to see the Iron Slayer standing in my doorway.

"So this is where you've been hiding? I'm surprised no one has found you. It seems so... simple," He says.

"Why'd you follow me?" I ask, slightly angered by his intrusion.

"You think I would stay with the drunken morons downstairs? I wasn't going to make it home, so I guessed you'd have a hold up somewhere in the guild," He says. He was surprisingly logical for someone who had a cloud of alcohol around him.

"And you think I'd take lightly to the intrusion?" I smirk.

"I hoped there would be a punishment," He smirks as he slides into my room and closes the door.

I close the distance between us and pull his shirt towards me and wrap a leg around his. I spin us around and trip him up so that we land on the floor with a thump. I straddle his waist and pin his arms to his sides. I softly kiss up his neck and to his ear. I bite the studded lobe lightly and then whisper, "You sleep on the floor."

His smile disappears as I jump off of him and into my bed. "So you're all bark and no bite, huh?"

"I've got plenty of bite, but did you really think you'd get sexual punishment for following me into my private space after I punched Natsu for getting in my face? You're honestly lucky I'm too drunk to put any force into kicking you out."

"Damn, so invitation only?"

"Exactly. Remember, I like being in control."

"Sucks I'm not easily dominated."

"I have ways. Now either shut up, or get out. I'm trying to sleep." I roll onto my side and close my eyes.

He groans loudly, but remains on the ground with his mouth shut.


	2. Chapter 2

I awake to a light snore. I roll over, startled. Gajeel was sprawled across my floor, asleep and snoring. I look at my body, fully clothed including my shoes. Good, my drunken self didn't do anything. I remember a drinking game and that's it for last night. I'm irritated. Maybe its the hangover, but I have a feeling it has to do with my stupidity. I was flirtatious and vulgar last night, which made me likable. Maybe I wasn't as unlikable as I thought. I always thought that being a vulgar perv made people not like me, but I guess not. I think it's the fact that other than the mindless flirting I didn't give a shit about them. Honestly, flirting came more naturally than regular conversation. I'd rather have people see me naked than the real me.

"Why are you staring?" Gajeel asks, breaking me away from my thoughts.

"Trying to get better look is all," I smirk. "I'm also wondering if I ask nicely will you leave or am I going to have to kick you out?"

"I'll leave. I don't want to fight you, unless we're wrestling, naked."

"I know no other ways."

He smiles devilishly. "Later, Newbie."

Once he's gone I close my door and lock it. I think that's the first time a guy has slept in my room, fully clothed, and on the floor. I walk into the bathroom and take a quick shower. I was due to leave in two hours for a job. I put on a black and white tribal patterned zip-up crop top with leather shorts. I slip on black boots that folded over to reveal a plaid lining. I look in my mirror and do a simple silver eye with a slight wing. I then put on a red lip stain that matched my leather jacket. I run my fingers through my hair and then tousle the waves aggressively. I like when my hair looks messy, it adds a certain edge to my look. I walk down the stairs and straight to the bar.

"Breakfast, please," I say, ignoring Mira's surprise.

"Any preference?" She asks.

I shake my head and slouch on the counter. Luckily my hang over wasn't too bad. I couldn't say the same about the others that still lay unconscious at my feet. They would feel the pain when they awoke.

"Adeline, I want you to take someone with you on your job today," Makarov says.

"What?" I say, outraged. "It's a one day job. I'll be in and out. I don't need one of these idiots destroying everything."

"There's been some... changes to the job. It'll take you three days. You should be back before the Magnolia Festival. Would you like me to choose for you?"

"Sure," I groan.

Makarov looks at the floor and eyes the sleeping bastards carefully. "Gray. Now I suggest you pack a bag with dresses for day and night. You're going to have to act like a couple. Infiltrate the event find what you need and leave, no fighting if you can help it."

My mouth hangs open. "You're expecting me to act like some goody goody and be nice with someone?"

"Exactly. Polite, courteous, grateful, loving, et cetera. This is why I picked Gray. He'll manage to keep you in line. Only Natsu truly gets to him. Now hurry up, I'll take care of Gray."

I run up to my room, completely void of any feeling other than anger. How dare he interfere with my job. He could have assigned the couple job to someone else. Bisca and Alzack for example. I take off my clothes and search through my "fancy drawers." I put on a denim dress and go to the bathroom and change my make up to a more natural feel. I brush my hair and curl it in a pony tail, letting my bangs frame my face. I put on tan wedges and then proceed to gently pack the next two days outfits and the three formal dresses for the nights. I then pack a separate bag for my shoes and proceed to walk downstairs. I need to get into character, so I force myself to smile.

"That's not the same girl from last night," Lucy remarks.

"Good morning!" I say cheerily. I look at Makarov for reassurance.

"You can tone it down a bit. It's a little scary seeing you smile," He remarks.

My face falls and I cross my arms. "I really hate you."

"There she is!" Natsu cheers.

"It'll be a good experience for you. Just think of it that way, you're improving your skill set," Makarov says.

I roll my eyes. "Where's the Popsicle? We're going to be late."

"I'm right here. Let's go," He says. He didn't seem thrilled either. We walk in silence until we get to the train station.

"You've been staring at me since we left the guild. Why?" I ask.

"You look... different. There's no leather. Every time I've seen the Girl With No Guild she's always got leather, and even yesterday and this morning. Seeing you in a dress is... odd," He explains.

I stare at him. "And?"

He's taken aback. "I was just saying. I guess the point was the change is good. You look good. Not that the leather doesn't look good too, but you clean up nice."

"I like you better when your clothes are off," I respond. I then brush past him and find us a compartment on the train. I sit down and wait for him to join me. He sits across from me and looks perplexed.

"Now what?" I ask, irritated by the look he's giving me.

"You've got a good act going for you. Hiding behind your vulgarity and flirting to avoid attachment, it's smart. I don't know why and I won't push it. I just think it's interesting," He says.

"It's not an act. I'm a perv and I like using people for my needs, I couldn't care less about them after I'm done," I say.

"How many times have you told yourself that? The guild will change you, it changes everyone," He says.

"Like I said-"

"Impossible. Yeah, yeah. What should I call you while we're on our job?"

"Demi," I respond quickly. Too quickly.

"Any significance?" He asks.

"It's just my middle name," I state. And my alias for undercover jobs.

"Anything you want to call me? I figure it will be easier for you to remember the name if you come up with it."

"Merek. No significance." I lie.

"Alright. What's our story as a couple?"

"You tell me. I'm not good at the romance aspect."

"Okay. Well we met at a party held by your father and hit it off. I always liked you more than you liked me. You played hard to get, but it didn't deter me and you eventually agreed to a date. From there you realized that you were a shallow princess and realized that I wasn't terrible and agreed to a second date. You opened up your heart and the rest is history."

"Shallow? Princess?" I hiss.

"It's hard to paint you as likable, so I thought making it seemed like you were a hard ass would be convincing," He shrugs with a small smile.

"So you like a chase then?" I ask.

"What?"

"The story. You were persistent. Is that true in real life?"

"You're flirting won't lure me in, if that's what you mean."

"Never said I wanted to."

"But my clothes?"

"Are better off. I wasn't flirting. It was a fact."

There's silence between us and I see him close his eyes. I do the same, not phased by the silence. I thought about us as a couple and how our story would hold up. I'm sure there wouldn't be too many question about it, as long as I could act all lovey dovey, we'd be fine. I could sell the sexual aspect and he would sell the romance.

"Carnations," I state.

"What?" He asks.

"That's how you won me over. They mean fascination, distinction, and love."

"Good thinking."

"And candles. You asked me out by coming to my balcony and covering my yard with carnations spelling out 'Go out with me?' and there were candles."

"And you said you were no good at romance. Any ideas for the first date?"

"My romance is gone. I used it all up."

He chuckles. "How convenient. You should sleep off the rest of your hangover before we get there. I'm going to do the same. We'll both need our strength for the act."

"You're right." I close my eyes again and let my body relax. The soft rocking of the train lulls me to sleep.

We get off the train around three to see a car waiting for us. I take Gray's hand and smile brightly at him.

"Isn't this great Sweetie? We get to do a photo shoot together!" I squeal.

He smiles back at me. "Now everyone will know you're mine."

"They already know that, silly. These are going all over the apartment," I giggle.

He smirks and pulls me closer to him to plant a kiss on my cheek.

"Glad to see you too are in the spirit of the weekend. Master will be very pleased," the driver smiles as he loads our bags into the trunk.

Gray helps me into the back seat of the car and then sits closely next to me. He puts an arm around my shoulders and rests his lips on my shoulder.

"I knew you wanted me," I whisper.

His lips curve upward. "You're not the only good actor."

I chuckle and lean my head against his as the driver gets into the car. He smiles back at us and the ride is quiet other the occasional sound of lips being pressed against my skin. Thankfully the ride was short and I was able to escape his cold kisses.

"Pascal! I'm so happy to finally be able to be your model!" I exclaim, hugging the pale eccentric photographer.

"The pleasure is all mine. I am terribly sorry for changing my vision on you last minute. It just came to me!" He bows after kissing both my cheeks.

"It was perfect. It gave Merek a chance to finally join me on one of my shoots. He was practically begging me to bring him along," I giggle. I gesture for Gray to step towards us.

He reaches out a hand and shakes Pascal's. "Thank you for the change in vision. Being able to pose beside Demi will be such a great experience. Thank you for having me."

"Again, the pleasure is mine. Now, tell me how you two love birds met!" Pascal says, beckoning us to follow him.

I reach for Gray's hand and he pulls me toward him. I lean against him so slightly and gaze up at him as lovingly as I could muster.

"Daddy was throwing a party, and somehow Merek had gotten in," I smirk at our story.

"I was invited. I wasn't quite high class at the time. Demi was outraged by my appearance," He chuckles.

"But Merek enjoyed the challenge I presented."

"It was love at first sight, although, she wouldn't give me a second glance. So I kept coming after her."

"It was quite annoying."

"That didn't deter me. I was set on changing her mind about me."

"And he did."

"I figured out all of her favorite things and went to her house one evening. I set up candles and carnations all over her yard and then threw rocks at her window. When she came to the balcony I lifted a giant bouquet of carnations up and asked her out."

"I laughed at first, shocked. I had to say yes, he had gone through so much just to ask me on a date."

"A date which wasn't nearly as bad as she hoped it'd be. I managed to get her to agree to a second date," He smiles as if remembering something amazing.

I follow his lead and then let out a small laugh. "Then a third, fourth, fifth. You get the picture. He was able to open up my mind and see past status."

"It was hard to break this vain princess' walls," He laughs.

I pout and push him slightly.

"You two are perfect. I'm going to let you explore the grounds for now. Dinner will be at 6 and then cocktails at 8 when the other couples arrive. I hope you don't mind I will have camera's following you around while you tour, but they wont be visible. I want to get natural film of you two as a couple so I can get an idea of what the shoot will be like," Pascal says.

"Of course not! We will see you at dinner!" I smile. I wander towards the back of the manner, looking around curiously.

"I think I see a garden over there," He points to a hedged arch. He leads me under the arch and sure enough a wonderfully beautiful garden was in front of us.

Without much thought I start to explore, my hand slipping away from his slightly so only our fingers are linked. The path of the labyrinth was made of white marble and there were various marble statues around the twists and turns. I come to a dead end and turn toward Gray only to find him not there. I furrow my brows.

"Merek?" I call out. Had I really lost the ice mage? I back track and still can't find him anywhere. How long had we been separated? I start in a light jog and round one of the statued corners too fast and nearly impale myself on Cupid's arrow. The arrow presses against my chest lightly and when I turn around Gray was standing in front of me smiling sweetly, the arrow now pressing between my shoulder blades.

"Worried, Princess?" He asks.

I pout and nod, ignoring my superstitious thoughts.

"I just thought I'd find you these," Gray pulls a bouquet of brightly colored carnations from behind his back and hands them to me.

"Merek! That's so sweet!" I smile. I wrap my arms around his neck and he pulls my body tight to his own. So tight that I could feel how muscular he really was. The coldness of his skin starts to seep through my thin denim dress. I shudder involuntarily so he pulls us apart and plants a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"We should clean up for dinner, don't you think?" He asks.

"That would be a good idea," I intertwine my empty hand with his and hold it tightly in mine. This couple stuff wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be, mainly because he was so good at it. I almost felt at ease with him, like I could actually like someone.

"You okay?" He asks.

It breaks me from my thoughts. "Just thinking."

"Well don't. You look like you're in pain. I don't like it," He says and then kisses my head gently.

I smile and shake my head lightly, trying to get the thoughts out of my head. They were unwanted. When we get to the entrance of the manor a maid is waiting to escort us to our room. It's on the second floor in the left corridor. She bows and leaves us to enter the room. Against the far wall, in the middle of the room is a king sized bed covered by an elegant red velvet canopy. The windows on both sides show a magnificent view of a gorgeous infinity pool. I could only guess Pascal would utilize it for our photo shoot. I start to rummage through my bag and take out my make up and skimpy red dress.

"I'm going to shower," I say. I draw closer to him and place a hand lightly on his chest. I purr, "Care to join me?"

"I'll pass, but thanks for the offer," He smiles then lightly removes my hand from his chest.

I smirk. "I'll break you one day and you'll beg me to take you."

"Keep dreaming, sweetheart," He calls as I walk into the bathroom.

I strip down in front of the mirror and stare at my naked body. It was perfection minus the jagged scar that ran up the length of my torso. I spin around and ruffle my hair and bite my lip. I was sexy, so why didn't he want me? Why wasn't he drooling like every other guy? I glare at the mirror and turn around quickly. I step into the giant shower and quickly turn on the flood of warm water. For the duration I'm in the shower, my mind is at ease. I'm careful not to stay in too long though, after all I only had an hour to do hair and makeup. I wrap one towel around my body and another on my hair. I start on a black winged eye shadow with black eyeliner. I then take off the towel around my body and slip on the skimpy red dress.

"You are very sexy," I think to myself. "Gray will be all over you by the last day." I blow dry my hair and let the natural curls fall in to place. I decide to add some more curls to it when I hear a knock on the door.

"You almost finished?" Gray asks. I smooth out the plunging drape dress. I put a red lip on and then open the door and brush past him. I bend over and pull out gold and black heels. Then put on a black diamond branched ring and then my usual black diamond dragon cuff. I hand him a dropping pear and topaz necklace.

He softly brushes the hair off my neck and clasps my necklace. His cold fingers linger and goosebumps start to rise on my skin. I can feel his breath get closer on the back almost as if he was leaning in to kiss my neck. I step away and slip on my heels.

"Ready my love?" I ask sweetly.

"Of course. I do like dresses better on you," He points out.

"Is that part of your act?" I ask.

"No. I'm serious. It fits who I really think you are underneath it all," He says.

I roll my eyes. "You're really stuck on the idea I'm good deep down. It's cute."

"I'm not the only one. Lucy, Natsu, and Erza think it too. The only difference is they don't think you're acting like a bad ass, they believe it."

"Considering that's me, I'm glad."

He opens the bedroom door and pats me lightly on the ass in an attempt to hurry me up.

"How long have you been holding that in?" I hiss.

He smirks and wraps an arm around my waist innocently. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I'll let it slide, this time."

A maid bows to us at the end of the hallway and then leads us to the dining room. Pascal is chatting with what looks like the chef. He smiles at us and waves the chef away.

"Welcome!" He stands to greet us. He takes one of my hands and I spin willingly. "My, my Demi. You look absolutely marvelous. I can see why Merek is always holding you so close."

I giggle and look back to Gray who is gazing at me with a small smile. I look him up and down and notice that he had dressed up slightly. Black dress pants and a red button up that matched my dress perfectly.

"Shall we eat?" Pascal asks. He gestures for us to take a seat.

Gray pulls out my chair and allows me to sit before pushing me closer to the table. He then takes the seat next to me and takes my hand under the table. "So Pascal, what were you thinking for tomorrow?"

"If you two weren't opposed, I'd love to get some by the pool and of course some at the ball of each couple individually. I can already tell you two will be my focus," Pascal smiles.

"You haven't even met the other couples, Pascal!" I exclaim. Had me and Gray's act already convinced him we were perfect together?

"I know. I just can't believe any other couple will outshine you," Pascal smiles at us.

Gray squeezes my hand. "Wasn't this photo shoot originally just for Demi anyway?"

"Yes, it was. Which would make my decision all the more rational. Now dig in you two! You'll need something in your stomachs to soak up the cocktails tonight!" Pascal exclaims.

The two of us start to eat at his command. The food was delicious. The meat was just tender enough and cooked so perfectly that it sort of melt in my mouth. Everything was so good that I had a hard time restraining myself. I could tell Gray was having the same problem I was. As soon as dinner was finished Pascal excused himself and showed us to the ballroom.

"Feel free to explore. The library is down the hall. We have about half an hour until the cocktail party begins. I'll see you two soon!" He then disappears upstairs.

Gray and I walk hand in hand down the corridor, admiring the art on the walls. We enter the library and I mindlessly scan the books, really looking for any indication of our objective. No orbs here, although there was a beautiful collection of books.

"Your portfolio is here," Gray calls. "Not just yours, there are other models in here. None of them look as good as you."

I walk over to the shelf hes standing at and look over his shoulder. Sure enough he was holding a book of all my undercover shoots.

"This ones my favorite," He says flipping to photo of me in a solid white dress on a terrace lit by the moonlight.

"That was an interesting shoot. They wanted me to be a ghost mourning for her lost love," I say.

"I think I remember you telling me about it." He says as his eyes dart to a camera.

"The director was... unconventional. It didn't let me pose naturally like Pascal does. Pascal is all about capturing the natural poses of life. It doesn't feel like a photo shoot when you're with him."

"So I should be able to keep up with you?"

"Definitely. Just keep loving me and you'll do fine."

"I don't know how I could ever stop," He smirks.

I lean in and press my lips to his. "Keep talking like that and we not make it to cocktails." I pull him closer by pulling on his belt. I stroke his face gently and kiss him again, more passionately this time knowing that there were cameras on us.

Gray plays along and places a hand on my lower back. "Keep doing this and we won't make it to the room."

I giggle and pull him out of the library and back toward the ballroom. When we enter he immediately pulls me closer to him. The room was full of extremely attractive people. Females on one side, males on the other.

I look toward him and kiss him so that everyone could see he was the one I was here with. "I'm yours. Stop being so insecure."

He smiles and kisses my forehead and we go our separate ways. I hug each one of the female models.

"Where have you been, Demi?" Cecil asks.

"Yeah we haven't seen any of your pictures lately!" Candice exclaims.

I sip on my cocktail and smile at them. "I've just been spending time with Merek. What about you girls? Tell me what I've missed."

I sit and tune them out. I only laugh when they do and smile when they look at me. Gray catches my attention from across the room. I can see his glass starting to freeze and his face is stern. He says something to one of the guys that knocks the smiles off of all of the men's faces.

"Demi?" Holly calls.

"Huh?" I ask.

"How'd you two meet?" Kelly asks.

"Oh," I smile as if I'm thinking about the story. "At one of my father's parties. I had no clue how he had gotten in. I didn't give him the time of day at first."

"I can see why," Candice sneers.

"Excuse me?" I say, turning to face her.

"He's just not like us. He doesn't fit and it's clear he isn't of high class," She says, looking over at Gray with disgust.

"Insult him one more time and see where that gets you," I growl. This was great, now both Gray and I were at risk of causing a scene.

"I'm just pointing out the obvious," She continues, oblivious to my anger.

"Candice," Cecil says. She had caught my warning.

"I'm going to call it a night. I don't think I can listen to your superficial shit any longer. See you tomorrow night girls," I hiss. I leave the shocked group of girls and walk over to Gray. I place myself in between him and the boys and give him a sultry smile. I lean into him and whisper in his ear, "We have unfinished business."

The guys around us obviously heard me and let out a couple cheers. I smile innocently at them and start to pull Gray away. He waves briefly and then quickly moves his arm to my hip and leads us out of the ballroom. We speed walk to our room across the manor, me planting kisses on his lips every few steps to make it seem like we were hurrying to bed and not away from impending arguments. When we get to the room I immediately step away from him and cross my arms.

"What did they say to make you freeze your glass?" I nod my head at the cocktail glass still stuck in his hand.

He places the frozen glass on the dresser and rubs his hand. "Nothing."

"Oh really?" I ask.

"They were just being like Natsu. Obnoxious and arrogant. They were vulgar and had no respect."

"How so?"

"They were talking about you in a way Merek wouldn't appreciate so I had to act mad, but the more vulgar they got the angrier I actually got. They completely disregarded the fact Merek is your boyfriend and were talking about what you'd be like in bed and how tight your body was. It was disrespectful to me, you, and their girlfriends."

I smile. "Well thank you for defending my honor."

He manages a smile too. "What made you want to leave so fast?"

"I called one of the girls superficial because she was insulting you for not looking high class," I shrug. "Just part of the girlfriend act."

He smirks and we stare at each other for a moment. We both start to laugh at the predicament. We had both nearly blown cover for honor related reasons. Although, I was only acting in character and he had actually gotten so angry his magic had begun showing.

"I'll let you sleep on the bed," He says after our laughter subsides.

"Why? There's plenty of room for the two of us. You scared I'm going to jump you while you're asleep?" I ask with a laugh.

"I wouldn't put it past you. It's not like you haven't been locking lips with me every chance you get."

"And you're innocent? I've just been acting my part. Besides, if I were to jump you it would be no fun because a partner who isn't actively participating puts a damper on everything. Not like you'd be able to resist once I got started."

He scoffs. "I'm not that easy."

"But I'm that good. Plus, you've started stripping at the mention of sex."

"I'm getting ready for bed. My stripping has nothing to do with you."

"Yet. So you sleep in your boxers? Exciting. I might end up jumping you after all," I laugh.

He rolls his eyes and climbs into the massive bed and lifts the covers over his body. "Goodnight."

I shake my head and walk to the bathroom. I wash my face and then walk back out, stripping on the way. I peek over at the bed and see Gray's eyes slightly open. I smile slightly, maybe secretly he was like every guy and was lusting after me. My guess was he probably had more respect for people in general to do a hookup situation or to objectify a women. I pull on a t-shirt and then crawl onto the opposite side of the bed.

"Fuck! It's cold under here!" I gasp.

"Ice mage," He says bluntly.

"No shit. I bet that's always a surprise for the girl," I smirk.

He ignores my comment. "So is Demi your undercover name? You have a full portfolio for modeling so I figure half your jobs are as Demi and the other half are The Girl With No Guild."

"Spot on actually. I do a lot of modeling because it gets me information. A lot of the people in the industry are involved with illegal activities," I say.

He hums thoughtfully. "Now I get why Gramps kept you a secret. Didn't want to ruin your work."

"Exactly and why I was so reluctant. Well, one of the reasons. Anyway, get some sleep. Tomorrow will be much more taxing."

"You're right. Goodnight, Adeline."

A weird feeling crept into my body at the sound of my name coming from him. It was mildly arousing. "Goodnight, Gray."


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes flutter open as a beam of light shines onto my face. I attempt to move, but find myself tangled in a mess of limbs. I tilt my head and see Gray and I cuddled together. I smirk. This was how I was supposed to wake up with a guy. I think of Gajeel on my floor and have to suppress my laugh. I wriggle out of the cold embrace and giggle as my ass grazes a harder aspect of his body.

I bend over to get my outfit for the day and hear a grunt from bed.

"Enjoying the view?" I laugh, wiggling my hips.

Another grunt. I hear his feet touch the ground and the bathroom door close.

"Someone didn't want to be seen," I chuckle quietly. I hear the water start to run and take the chance to change. I put on a pink skater skirt mini dress and a pair of white wedges. I decide not to intrude on his shower time, so I sit on the bed and stare at the bathroom door, waiting. After a few minutes he opens the door wearing a loose hanging towel around his waist. I do my best not to stare and walk past him without a word.

"No snide comment?" He asks.

"Did you want one?" I ask as I start my make-up.

"No, I was just expecting one."

"I don't want to disappoint you."

"You won't by staying quiet."

"Alright. Question: Do you always cuddle girls so tightly when you sleep with them?"

I hear a pause in his movements. "What do you mean?"

I giggle. "Well this morning I woke up and tried to get up, but I was stuck. We were tangled together and I couldn't move cause you were holding me so tightly."

"What makes you think I sought you out?"

"I don't cuddle. Plus, you were wrapped around me."

He goes silent again.

"Did I mention you were pretty excited when I woke up?"

Something crashes from the room and I peek out the door to see him on the ground. It looks like he tripped over his pants trying to put them on. I laugh at him and finish up my make-up. I went for a more neutral feel than usual and put on a light pink lip stick.

"Almost ready for breakfast?" I ask.

"Yeah," He says quickly. He finishes putting on the khaki pants and then puts on a solid black polo.

"I've never seen you so flustered," I point out.

"I..." He silences himself and simply takes my hand and pulls me to the dining room.

I look at him curiously. He seemed concerned about something.

A maid greets us at the dining room and directs us to a patio on the second floor. The patio was over the garden. It showcased the size of Pascal's garden labyrinth. Pascal was waiting at a rounded table. A camera hung around his neck.

"Good morning, love birds," He chirps.

We both smile in response. In unison we say, "Morning!"

"I was thinking after breakfast we could jump right into the shoot. I would like some in the garden and also in the library. Then we can eat lunch and move on to the pool. I have bathing suits for both of you. You'll get some free time at the pool because I want some sunset shots. Then I'll give you free range to explore and then we'll have the other couples join us for dinner and the ball. I'll move the two of you to the patio for a solo dance and more pictures. That sound good?"

"That sounds perfect," I smile. I look towards Gray who still seems deep in thought. "He's nervous. He's never done a photo shoot before."

"Understandable. You sure he's not upset about last night?" Pascal asks.

Gray looks up at Pascal. "What do you mean?"

"I heard about what happened. I don't blame you for getting angry. They were completely disrespectful, which is why I've retracted my invitation. We will be joined by new couples tonight," Pascal explains. He seems to be hiding his full anger.

"You didn't have to do that," Gray responds.

"Yes I did, Merek. You two are my guests and I will not have you so blatantly disrespected. Especially not over something so trivial as money," Pascal reassures him.

Gray smiles. "Thank you. Demi was right about you. You're a very good man."

Pascal blushes and waves his hand. "Now eat and mingle. Ignore me." He gets up and starts to take pictures of us.

Gray and I sit facing each other and I begin to eat while he stares at me. I take a forkful of my food and move towards his mouth. He opens and closes his mouth around the fork, but continues to stare at me. I was getting self-conscious.

"Is my makeup messy-" He cuts me off with a sudden kiss. He then turns to his food innocently and starts to eat, keeping a hand on my leg.

I smile and place my hand over his and continue to eat. When we're finished I get up and go to the railing and stare out at the garden. He follows and wraps his arms around me and kisses my neck gently. I hold his arms and we look at the garden in silence.

"Perfect. He's a natural. Did you give him any tips?" Pascal asks.

"Just told him to keep being in love with me and there wouldn't be any problems," I smile.

"Perfect. Let's walk to the garden. My favorite part of the film we got yesterday was the Cupid incident. Right as you were struck by his arrow Merek appeared with a bouquet of carnations, almost as if Fate had put you together," Pascal says dreamily.

He had voiced my superstitious fears. I had been hit by Cupid's arrow only to turn around and see Gray.

"Well fate didn't make it easy," Gray laughed, nudging me lightly.

I smile up at him brightly and grip his hand tighter. I could tell Pascal was still taking pictures so I needed to focus my mind on our act. He follows us into the garden and lets us wonder around again.

"Take me to the carnations," I say to Gray.

He smiles and nods. He leads me and I look at him admiringly. He was strong and the respect he had for people, even me, was beautiful. He was fiercely loyal and protective and had amazing control over himself, except when he slept. I giggle at the thought.

"What?" He asks looking back at me.

"Oh, nothing," I smile.

With a fluid movement he pins me against the edge of a statue and leans in closely. "Tell me."

His sudden mood change warms my insides. It was hot having him dominate me so quickly.

"Cat got your tongue?" He purrs, leaning even closer.

Time to turn the tables. "Just thinking about this morning."

He falls apart instantly. I take my chance and press my lips to his. He pulls me closer and and lifts me to sit on the edge of the marble. Our kiss breaks and he starts to walk away casually, leaving me sitting on a very tall statue.

"Not funny!" I call after him, laughing slightly.

He turns back and smiles devilishly. "Say it."

Say what? Was I supposed to come up with something that I would usually say for punishment. I scrunch up my face. "In front of Pascal?"

"I'm not here!" Pascal hisses.

Gray and I both laugh. "Yes. Say it and I'll rescue you, Princess."

I groan. What to say? "I love you."

"I know that."

"And you're the smartest, kindest, most amazing, all be it poor, boyfriend I've ever had!"

"Poor? You must not want to get down."

"Money doesn't matter! I was kidding! You really are the best thing to happen to me and you're really good in bed. The best I've ever had. I mean the way you-"

"Alright! I'm coming!" He shouts. He lifts his arms and easily lifts me up by my waist. He spins me around for good measure and then pulls me into a tight hug.

So talking about sex and sex related things flustered him. Cute. "Thank you, Merek."

"You're welcome. We're almost to the carnations," He smiles.

"Yay!" I cheer.

We walk a few more feet and round a corner to a beautiful open area. The carnations flow in a semicircle around a beautiful water fountain. Gray picks one of the pink carnations and places it behind my ear.

"It matches perfectly," I smile, as I hold his hand to my face.

He smiles and leans in to place a soft kiss on my lips. "Almost. It doesn't nearly match your beauty."

"Are you trying to have me take you right here?" I smirk.

"No, I just speak the truth. Not my fault honesty arouses you," He smirks and then pulls me away to explore more.

I hold in my comment about this morning and groan internally. All this nice lovey dovey stuff is frustrating. All I want is someone who will pin me to a statue, grab my ass, bite my neck, bend me over, basically someone who isn't afraid to be rough. This act was the opposite of everything I'd ever had in my life. The words "I love you" stung every time I said them.

"Hun," Gray breaks my thoughts. "You've got that dreamy look on your face. It's border line painful."

"It looked beautiful. That was a great picture. We should head back for lunch. We've been out here a while," Pascal says.

"Really?" I ask. Had time really gone that fast?

"You want me to carry you back?" Gray asks. It wasn't a Merek question, at least I didn't think so. "Your feet can't be happy in those things."

"I'd love a ride," I purr soft enough so Pascal can't hear.

He rolls his eyes and instead of putting me on his back he scoops me into his arms bridal style. He rubs his nose against mine and then kisses my forehead gently. It made me feel like a kid.

After what seems like forever we make it back to the manor. Gray sets me down gently and immediately takes my hand in his. I kiss him on the cheek as my thanks and then follow Pascal to lunch.

"After you two eat you can go ahead and change in the bath over there," He points to an ornate looking shed. A glorified outhouse. I'm sure it was beautiful on the inside, but I couldn't help thinking it looked out of place. Pascal walks back inside with his camera and leaves us to eat.

"About this morning," Gray starts.

I put a hand up. "Don't worry about it. I just tease you because it's funny how flustered you get. It happens."

"Exactly, it happens. I don't want to encourage you," He says.

I laugh and nearly spit out my food. I swallow with difficulty. "I don't take morning wood as encouragement."

His face reddens and he looks at his plate. "And the cuddling. I seek warmth when I sleep, so I usually cocoon myself with lots of blankets. You were the closest warmth."

"I could have warmed you up, all you needed to do was ask."

"Is everything about sex for you?"

"It's been a while," I groan.

"I'm sure someone back at home can help," He laughs.

"I'm betting on it."

"We should get changed."

I take his hand and pull him into the bathhouse.

He looks down at our hands and then back at me with an eyebrow raised.

"Shit. It's become a habit," I growl. I release his hand and lift the dress over my head.

"Ah!" Gray gasps and turns around quickly.

"What?" I ask, stripping out of my bra and undies. I debate on whether to graze my chest across his back but hold back the urge. That would be so mean. I slip on the tribal print bikini bottoms and then adjust the matching string top and hold it to my breasts.

I clear my throat. "Tie me up?"

"No thank you. I'm not into that," He responds.

I laugh loudly and almost lose my top. "I meant the strings, although, I am slightly disappointed."

He chuckles and I feel his fingers on my back. He ties two bows quickly, but then his fingers trace the jagged scar on my ribs. I shudder at the feeling and then smack his hand away. I turn and glare at him for the intrusion.

"I won't ask," He says, putting his hands up defensively.

"I wouldn't have told anyway. Your turn," I spit.

"You going to turn-"

"No. I've seen you in just a towel, stop being a baby."

He groans and strips off his shirt and then drops his pants. I hand him the solid black trunks and smirk as he adverts his eyes from my gaze.

"For someone who publicly strips so often, you're being awfully shy," I smirk.

"I'm not used to people staring me down as I unconsciously strip," He points out.

"You can spin when you're done," I laugh, ignoring how uncomfortable I made him.

He amuses me and does a spin. That's when I notice our undoing.

"Your guild mark," I hiss, placing a hand over the dark blue mark on his pectoral.

"Where's yours?" He asks.

"Never got one," I shrug. "I wasn't official until two days ago."

"Do you know how to hide it?

I nod. I think about the concealing spell and concentrate on the Guild Mark. With a flash of light it disappears. I smile to myself and finish getting dressed. I slip on the translucent silk cover up and tie a loose knot in front. I then slip on the strappy black heels I was given. I do a spin for Gray and then lean against the wall of the bathhouse casually, but sexily. I notice him shift his legs as his pants strain.

"You going to blame this one on natural occurrence too?" I laugh. "Just admit it: you think I'm hot."

"Of course I do. I'm pretty sure every man on this world does. It doesn't help that suit doesn't cover too much," He hisses.

There's a knock on the door. "Miss Demi, Pascal would like me to do your hair and makeup."

"Come in," I say.

A petite woman steps in and bows. "Mr. Merek, Pascal would like to talk to you."

"See you in a bit, love," He says to me with a peck on the cheek.

I nod and turn towards the woman.

"I'm Jolie," She introduces. "You two are very cute. Pascal wants me to tell you that he has a direction for the shoot. He wants the two of you to be very physical. Very intimate. He says to act like you haven't seen each other in a long time and to act on the emotions that separation would evoke."

"Really? Hmm. Okay. He usually doesn't set up scenes," I say thoughtfully.

"He says your previous shoots have been too safe and he wants to see a desire between the two of you, not just love," She explains.

I smirk. "I can do desire."

She smiles and finishes up the brown and red eye makeup and then finishes with a red lip. She gestures me out. "The shoot starts as soon as you exit."


	4. Chapter 4

I nod and take a deep breath. I step out and look around. I spot Gray leaning against the house. Our eyes meet and I rush to meet him. He closes the gap between us faster then I can and pulls me into the most passionate kiss we had shared since the mission began. His hands push against my skin hungrily as he forces his lips onto mine. The hand he had on the side of my face shifts to the back of my head and he pulls me in to a tight hug. My hands find his and I intertwine our fingers and close my eyes. I breath him in and huddle closer to the crook of his neck.

I look up and our lips meet once again, this time more gently. The urgency quickly grows and soon I find my legs wrapped around his waist and my fingers tangled in his hair. He starts to walk and places me on the edge of a table. He unties the loose knot of my robe and slowly slides it off. He kisses my shoulders and then down my color bone. He then kneels down and kisses down my legs and slips off my heels. I jump off and pull him closer by the front of his trunks. Our bodies collide and our mouths find each other again. I could feel him harden under my leg so I decide to take it to the water. I pull him to the edge of the pool. I step in slowly and when I'm waist deep I turn and smile sexily as an invitation.

When he joins me I immediately tangle my fingers in his hair and pull his face to mine. I kiss him hungrily. He pulls my legs up by placing hands on my butt. I wrap my legs around him willingly and rub myself against him for fun. He bites my bottom lip and pulls away from the kiss. He pulls me tightly and buries his face into the crook of my neck. I run my fingers through his hair and close my eyes as I rest my head against his. This was peaceful, but my body was begging for more aggression.

I pull back slightly and move to rest my forehead against his.

"Hi," He smiles.

I let out a small laugh and smile back. "Hi."

"It's only natural," He smirks.

I throw my head back and laugh. He takes the opportunity to kiss my neck softly. I pull away completely and go to the edge of the infinity pool. It was getting to be sunset and I could imagine this is where Pascal wanted us to go. I sit on the edge and look out. Gray sits across from me and holds my hands in his. When I look to him hes facing at me with a soft smile. We both lean in and our lips meet in a gentle kiss. We hold there for a moment and then pull apart. He kisses my forehead and then rests his against mine.

"Perfect," Pascal yells.

The two of us look at him. He looks so happy he's about to cry. Gray and I start to laugh. He picks me up bridal style and kisses me the entire time it takes to get out of the water. He sets me down and wraps the fluffy towel that Jolie had handed him around me tightly.

"The maids already took your clothes inside. You've got two hours till dinner. See you then," Jolie bows. Pascal had already disappeared.

We both dry off thoroughly and then I pick up my shoes and walk hand in hand in side. I freeze upon the cool air hitting my damp skin. Gray doesn't seem to feel it though.

"Let's explore while the camera's are gone," Gray whispers in my ear.

I nod and try not to shiver uncontrollably. I was freezing and Gray's hand was not helping. It seemed like everything on him was cold to the touch. I smirk at the thought. We walk through the second floor and on a whim I pull us into a room I had seen Pascal enter. I was right. I search around quickly, looking for any orb and Gray does the same. I find it among a bunch of other spherical items and smile.

"We can't take it now. He'll know its missing," Gray hisses.

"You're right," I say. I put the orb back and quickly pull Gray into a passionate kiss. I jump onto his waist and tangle my fingers in his hair all while twisting my tongue with his. Not seconds after the door swings open.

Gray pulls away instantly and turns us to face Pascal and Jolie.

I jump down from Gray and bow to the two. "I'm so sorry."

"I've never been more embarrassed," Gray follows. Which seemed true enough. His face was a bright red.

"I couldn't quite make it to the bedroom," I giggle innocently.

Pascal lets out a hearty laugh. "Go on you two. Get your fun in before dinner!"

Gray's face goes even redder and I pull him away. "So sorry, again."

I half run while pulling him behind me. He catches up and grabs my ass firmly and we practically fall into our bedroom.

"How'd you hear them?" He asks.

"I'm lucky I did," I giggle. I put a finger to my lips and whisper, "We have company. They're trying to hear if we're having sex."

He gasps. "Are you serious?"

I nod and giggle again. "That was too close," I say at normal volume. "Now for the fun part. Are you as turned on as I am by almost getting caught? It's a thrill!"

He looks at me questioningly and I motion for him to go with it. "I wouldn't say I'm more turned on, but it was a thrill."

I mouth "show time" and giggle loudly, picturing him kissing at my neck. "Merek, we should at least make it to the bed."

"What's the point," Gray says huskily.

"It's softer?"

He groans and picks me up and places me into the bed. He sits across from me.

"I've been waiting for this," He purrs.

I narrow my eyes. He was good at this game. "That feels so good. I love the way you use your tongue." I moan loudly and have to suppress my giggle as his face goes a bright red.

I continue to moan, keeping eye contact with him. After a few minutes of him fake licking my pussy I let out a breathy groan.

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself," He smirks.

"You're turn," I purr. I listen carefully and make sure there are still people outside before continuing our game. There were actually more people.

I give Gray time to decide what he was going to do before nodding my head to show I was fake starting his blow job.

He rolls his eyes and take a sharp intake of breath and lets out a small moan. I have to admit it was slightly erotic faking that we were having sex. It was a new experience for me and made me even more excited to find out what he really sounded like in bed. A few minutes pass and he gives me a few moans, but by now they were getting closer together.

"Shiii," He hisses sharply.

I put a finger over my lips and he stifles his next moan.

"I want you in me. Now," I breath out. It was the truth, but I knew he wouldn't do it.

"As you wish, Princess," He responds

For the next 20 minutes our room was full of moans and even a combined climax. We even decided to rock the bed for a more realistic effect.

"Oh god, Demi," He exhales. "I love you."

"I love you too. I'm getting in the shower. Care to join me?" I ask.

He nods and follows me into the bathroom. Both of us burst out laughing . The whole ordeal was erotically hot at first but then turned into a silly experience.

"That what you really sound like?" I ask him as I turn on the water.

"Is that what you sound like?" He counters.

"You're more than welcome to find out," I smile.

He chuckles and sits on the floor, his back turned to me. "I'll stay in here while you shower. I'd like to talk."

"Okay." I strip out of the bathing suit and step into the showers warmth.

"That kiss didn't feel like your act. There was tongue."

He was getting right to the point. I smirk. "I'm just that good. I was also testing a theory."

"And what would that be?"

"You're tongue."

"What about it?"

"It's cold."

"And?"

"I was just thinking how great it would be when you go down on a girl with a tongue like that."

"Oh." His face reddens again.

"What a lucky girl that will be. Question."

"Shoot."

"How are you blushing at the mention of sex, but when we fake do it you were dead pan and making eye contact the entire time?"

"I don't know. That was more humorous to me than sexual. Your flirtation is so direct and sexual it's like an invitation to think of you like that and I blush because I feel ashamed objectifying you even for a brief moment."

I pause in my shower. Did he really respect me that much already? I can't think of a witty response so I stay silent and continue my shower.

"You okay, Adeline?" He asks.

"Just fine. You're weird," I chuckle. No other guy had kissed me like him, but then turned around and respected me.

"Why? Because I'm not undressing you with every look? Because I don't just want to have sex with you? Because I'm actually trying to get to know you and be your friend?" He sounds agitated.

"Gray..." I say, slightly taken aback.

"What?" He snaps. "I don't get why you just won't open up. What's so bad about your past that you think it's not worth letting people get to know you? What made your self esteem this low?"

I scoff. "I'm as confident as they come. You're not going to find the good in me no matter how deep you look, Gray. I suggest stopping before you get hurt."

"You're opinion of yourself is very low. No one is so bad that they don't deserve friends."

"Can you hand me a towel?" I ask. This conversation had completely ruined any good mood that I had.

He silently hands me a towel. He steps into the shower right after me and I leave before he strips. If only he knew my past. He'd hate me for sure. I didn't open up to people because they'd hate me. They'd fear me. There was no good in the past or in me. This mission was giving him a view of someone who was the complete opposite of my true self.

I shake my head angrily and I can hear Gray punch the shower wall. I pull out my long white gown and slip into after putting on pasties and a lacy light blue thong. It showed a perfect amount of cleavage and hugged my upper body nicely and then fell into a soft drape right bellow my chest. There was a hole in the back of the dress that showed off my spine.

Gray steps out of the bathroom and I brush past him and close the door. I blow dry my hair and start putting it up in an intricate up do. Curled pieces draped down by my ears and from the bun. I then start on my makeup. It consists of a subtle blue that matched the patterns on my dress. The blue surrounded my eye and I use a black eyeliner. I put on my mascara and put on a light pink lip and step out of the bathroom. It was almost time for dinner. I walk straight to my bag and step into my blue pumps and put on my dragon cuff along with a blue oval shaped ring. I hand him a hexagonal blue and silver necklace and turn around. He puts it on and I don't allow his fingers to linger.

"I'm sorry. I was out of place," He says.

I stare at him and start to tie his matching blue bow tie. "I don't expect you to understand my isolation, nor will I ask you too. I only ask that you leave it alone. If I ever feel like opening, I'll come to you. That's a promise. Just let me come to you with the whole friendship thing. I've never had anybody want to be Adeline's friend or even give me the time of day. I put up walls for a reason. Respect that."

"I will. I'm sorry. I shouldn't expect you to spill everything after two days of knowing each other."

I nod and hand him his coat. My anger had subsided, but a big part of me didn't want to keep up this charade. It felt too comfortable.

"We should get going," He nudges me. He opens the door and offers his hand with a small smile.

I take it and give him a tight smile back. I need to get back into my act before we reached the dining room. I lean against him and smile gently.

The night blurs together, I'm unable to focus. Something in side of me feels absent, as if my fight with Gray left a void. I'm able to nod and smile and everyone believes me, including Pascal. His belief was all that truly mattered. Once dinner is finished I dance with all the males, each one commenting on my beauty. Gray finally intervenes and takes me to the patio outside.

He strokes my face and kisses me gently. He turns us away from the ball room and wraps his arms around me.

"This will be over soon. One more day and we're out of here. I can tell the job has lost all of it's luster," He whispers to me.

I lean against him and breath in his icy scent. "This is why I don't work with people," I whisper back.

"A couple more dances and we can go to bed. It's almost over," He says.

He leads me back into the ball room and we waltz to a few more songs before excusing ourselves. It wasn't nearly as fun as it should have been. When we get to them room I step out of my heels and dress without hesitation. I slip on my night time t-shirt and rip off the pasties then put on normal underwear and drop onto the bed. Gray sits next to me and delicately starts to take the bobby pins out of my hair. He then removes my jewelry and sets everything on the dresser.

I close my eyes and bury my face into the pillow. Within the next ten minutes Gray crawls into bed. Without much thought I roll into his side.

"Cuddle me," I demand.

He doesn't ask questions and slowly engulfs my body with his cold limbs. It was comforting. It felt like things would be normal when we woke up. I drift off to the sound of his heart beat.


End file.
